


Посели меня в свои мысли

by BetsyWayne



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Relationships: Ivar/Hvitserk
Kudos: 7





	Посели меня в свои мысли

В порыве чувств Хвитсерк тянется к чужим губам — Ивар по-звериному скалится в плохо скрываемом отвращении и отстраняется, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе.

В любой момент он мог взять брата, когда и где пожелает, порой — без явного на то желания самого Хвитсерка, в такие моменты крепче стискивающего зубы. Мог сотворить с ним всё, что только могло придти в его изощрённый — извращённый — разум и чего требовал его затаившийся под самой кожей зверь, всегда голодный и желавший большего. И только поцелуи, такие ничего незначащие, совсем незначительные, оставались для Ивара под табу. Вырывали из его глотки недовольное рычание и заставляли трясти головой, лишь бы только не позволить губам запечатлеть прикосновение на собственных. Как будто в этом простом жесте и выражении чувств — грязи больше, чем в сильной ладони на горле, чем в верёвках, крепко обвивающих запястья, и тем более больше, чем в каплях крови на простынях.

Чем в слезах, теряющихся в светлых волосах Хвитсерка и сдавленном вскрике, когда Ивар вновь не сдерживается и причиняет боль.

Неспешные, тихие слова извинений шепотом оседают на его красных щеках. Ивар кончиками пальцев очерчивает скулы и подбородок, в жесте почти нежном. Почти — на его губах кривая улыбка, широкая и демонстрирующая края крупных клыков. За этой улыбкой Хвитсерк ничего не чувствует, и лишь крепче зажмуривает глаза, до цветных пятен, расцветающих яркими вспышками перед веками, чтобы не видеть голодного желания в глазах брата.

Ивар, как и прежде, говорит — всё это случайность, он не хотел навредить; обещал, что никогда не причинит Хвитсерку боль.

Ивар, как и прежде, извергает ложь — он ничего не делает _случайно_ , и каждое его действие, каждый его жест — обдуман.

— Посмотри на меня, Хвитсерк.

Его тихий голос пробирается под кожу, и машинально Хвитсерк лишь крепче зажмуривается, от боли — в том числе; Ивар до синяков сжимает его запястья, поднятые над головой. Кажется, ещё немного, и он переломает ему руки, если потребуется. Не сомневается, что его брат способен пойти на такое, с ним — в особенности.

— Я попросил тебя открыть глаза, Хвитсерк.

Подчинившийся просьбе, он видит, как губы ивара постепенно расплываются в довольной улыбке, когда с осторожностью берёт его руку и целует кожу на запястье, прежде крепко сжимаемую в ладони. Повторяет то же самое со второй рукой. Не извинение за несдержанность, но некая похвала за выполненную команду. Просьбу? Принуждение? Хвитсерк уже давно понятия не имеет, что это, и почему у него не хватает гордости сказать младшему брату «нет».

_«Вот видишь, это оказалось не так уж сложно»._

Ивар вновь обманывает его лаской, а Хвитсерк только и рад позволить себе обмануться, поддаться и поверить, как будто _в этот раз_ действительно что-то изменится.

Тяжело сопротивляться ладони на шее и пальцам, что путались в длинных волосах; Хвитсерк старается не думать о том, что эта же ладонь может задушить его, сделай он хоть что-нибудь, что не понравится Ивару: жест, слово, действие или даже взгляд — он вовсю прочувствует гнев брата. Он не может сопротивляться мягкому прикосновению губ к скулам и щекам, слабым покусываниям, не имеющим ничего общего с жестокостью. Хвитсерк приоткрытыми губами ловит частое дыхание Ивара, но не пытается больше повторять ошибки. Прикасается к родному телу, чувствуя всю скрывающуюся под кожей силу, и видит, как Ивар замирает над ним. Давит ухмылку и кивает, направляя ладонь Хвитсерка.

Невозможно сопротивляться тому, кто уже давно имел над ним полную власть.

И ладони брата, лежащей на его ключицах, — слишком близко к шее, — Хвитсерк не придаёт никакого значения.

— Ты ведь доверяешь мне, да, Хвитсерк?

От вкрадчивого голоса по телу пробегает дрожь. От обманчиво нежного прикосновения губ к учащенно пульсирующей, в такт сердцебиению, жилке, за которым чужие зубы начинают царапать кожу, подрагивают кончики пальцев.

— Целиком и полностью, — Ивар задаёт вопрос, и сам же отвечает на него. — Ты, дорогой брат, даже не допускаешь иной мысли, ты верен мне и сделаешь всё, о чем я тебя попрошу. Верно, Хвитсерк? Ты не станешь противиться мне.

— Да, я…

Под ладонью обрывается слишком громкий, болезненный стон.

Ивар тихо шипит, призывая брата к тишине, чередует боль с лаской. Ему и самому неприятно от собственной несдержанности, от неподготовленного тела, зажимающего настолько крепко, что каждое движение даётся с трудом, через стиснутые зубы и сомкнутые на подбородке ладони. Пощечина выходит случайной, оставляет алый след на щеке, к которому Ивар тут же прижимается собственной, в утешении.

_«Я просил тебя не отворачиваться, я просил тебя не закрывать глаза»._

— Прости, я не хотел.

_«Я просил тебя молчать»._

— Всё ведь хорошо, верно?

_«Почему ты не слушаешься меня?»_

После Ивар будет жаться к нему всем телом в слепом доверии, тыкаться лбом в раскрытые ладони, как верный пёс, стерегущий покой брата и готовый рвать за него глотки чужакам, посмевшим нарушить их покой. Будет прикасаться губами и языком к каждому синяку и оставленной глубокой царапине и, помогая перевязать их, убеждать, что впредь не притронется к ножу.

А Хвитсерк поверит ему. Поверит его доверчивому, любовному взгляду, не заметив за сталью холода.

Поверит, даже если следующей ночью всё повторится.


End file.
